EternalClan
Split-owned by Violetofen4 and DeadRaiser. This is a sanctuary for the Star Cats of 935 descent. Members Leader Kramer - black tom with white paws and underbelly, grey legs, and green eyes. (Dead) Deputy Medicine Cat Rosemary - gold and white she-cat with big purple eyes. (Violet) MCA None Warriors Thistlepelt - light brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has some long, dark pieces of fur that look like thistles, hence her name. (Dead) Jessica - white she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes. (Dead) Michael - blue and black tom with white paws and green eyes. (Dead) Sorrel - lavender-grey she-cat with black-and-white spotted paws, up to her elbows, a soft white muzzle, and dark purple eyes. (Violet) Apprentices Flamepaw - ginger tom with white stripes, and green eyes. Named for Flamewind. (Dead) Kristina - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Dead) Mint - silver tabby she-cat with minty green eyes. (Violet) Lorelei - small, lanky, pale grey she-cat, with a cream chest and paws, a white flash on her chest, and big, milky green eyes. (Violet) Oliver - small black tom with green eyes. (Violet) Queens None Elders Thyme - pale greenish-grey she-cat with mossy streaks down her fur, a paler face, and large, dark emerald eyes. Retired early due to memory loss. (Violet) Kits Willowkit - pale greenish-grey she-cat with dark green eyes. (Violet) Sandkit - cream tom with golden speckles, and fierce ice-blue eyes. (Violet) Ludwig - pale brown tom with big amber eyes. Looks just like Maxis, his uncle. (Violet) Lavenderkit - purple-white she-cat with pale green eyes. (Violet) Former Members Darkbloom - gray and white tom with dark purple eyes. Murdered by Core. (Violet) Richtofen - golden-and-white tom with green eyes. Lost at sea. (Violet) Adelina (Addie) - white she-cat with gold, brown, and grey streaks in her fur, and large blue eyes. Murdered by Alois. (Violet) Katya - pale silver she-cat with yellow eyes. Illness. (Violet) Friedrich - golden tom with green eyes. Looks a lot like Elric, his uncle. Illness. (Violet) Stormkit - dark blue-grey tom with bright amber eyes. Illness. (Violet) Cats Outside the Clan Izabella - white she-cat with a black tabby tail, and bright green eyes. (Violet) Yuki - dark grey tom (Violet) Halle - ginger-and-brown tom with yellow eyes (Violet) Marguerite - light grey she-cat with blue eyes and a bushy tail. (Dead) RPG Archive These are from when we used to use this page to RP instead of comments. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Kramer turned around to see Oliver standing just a little bit farther away. "Oliver!" Kramer exclaimed, tears running down his eyes, both of sadness for the loss of Addie and joy to see Oliver. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 17:05,1/27/2013 17:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oliver looked a little dull and hazy, as if his mind was blank. "He won't remember much," Rosemary meowed sadly, "But it is still Oliver. The price of ressurection was the loss of the life of another. In which Adelina had to pay." Rosemary slowly walked away, to look over the edge of the cliff. She could no longer see her father, he'd been washed too far away to bring back. "Papa!" she called. The only reply was her ringing echo across the ocean. She sighed sadly. He wouldn't be there for the rest of her warrior life. She was convinced he was dead. Sorrel padded over to the young she-cat and rested her tail on her shoulders. "It'll be okay." she mewed sweetly, "Maybe he's not dead." Rosemary shook her head, tears streaking her eyes suddenly. "Leave me alone! I didn't just lose a father, I lost my mother too! I have no one left to turn to, so go away! Stop bothering me!" she snapped, and began to briskly walk away. Sorrel wasn't hurt, she didn't even flinch. Sorrel just sighed and began to pad back to the hunting patrol. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 17:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer turned back to Addie's body and glided his paw over her face to close her eyes. He then laid down next to her, closed his eyes, and rested his head against her pelt. Just then, Flamepaw and Kristina came running outside. "Mom!" Flamepaw exclaimed. "Dad!" Kristina yelped and rushed over to her father, "Dad are you okay?" Kramer looked up at his daughter. "I'm fine Kristina, but..." Kramer looked down at his paws, "Mom's gone, I couldn't stop Alois from killing her. I'm sorry." Flamepaw looked at his father in surprise. "Why couldn't you save her!" he broke down into tears. "Because she chose to die to bring Oliver back," Kramer explained and flicked his tail in Oliver's direction. "Oli?" Kristina stood shocked. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 17:32,1/27/2013 17:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oliver turned towards them but did not react, as if the world was numb to him. Mint padded out from behind him and guided him forward. The reason he couldn't react was because he couldn't see. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 17:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer stood up and grabbed Addie's limp body by the scruff. "Come on, let's get back to camp," Kramer told Flamepaw and Kristina. Kristina walked beside her father while Flamepaw walked behind them with his head down. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 17:39,1/27/2013 17:39, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mint laid her tailtip on Oliver's shoulder to guide them, and he opened his mouth to complain but couldn't find the words, merely followed her touch back to camp. .::. ONE EPIC MOON TIMESKIP OF DOOOM .::. Ludvig pranced over to the medicine den. "Rosemarrrryyyyy," he complained, "I have a thorn in my paw!" He held out his paw meekly, and Rosemary stiffled a purr. "Oh stop whining, it's only a little one!" she joked, and pulled it out quickly. He clenched his teeth but the pain was over, there wasn't even any blood. Sorrel exited her new deputy den, but was still unsettled remembering the tom who saved her, Richtofen, had once slept in this den before he vanished. Oliver was still training to be an apprentice, but no longer had vision. Mint, his sister, acted as his guide. And most of all, Richtofen and Adelina were gone. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 17:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP